


Мы преодолеем это испытание

by XMRomalia



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Наследника мучает неизвестность грядущего. У наемника свой взгляд на эту ситуацию.





	Мы преодолеем это испытание

Наследник с тихим вздохом вытирал ладонями осунувшееся от бессонницы лицо.

Напоминал он сейчас не высокого лорда, которым предок глядел с картин, не первого красавца на весь город — а уставшего работягу, только-только бросившего в сторону кирку. С натруженными руками, такими мешками под глазами, что в них впору мечи протаскивать на прием к самому королю.

Усмешка вышла уставшей. Под боком его сопел наемник, в кой-то веки лишенный маски, и выглядел тот на удивление неплохо, даром, что половину лица сожрал огонь в неизвестном наследнику пожаре. Оставил пламенный шрам, чудом не отобрав глаз у наемника…

Джима, поправил себя наследник, прикрыв глаза на мгновение.

Его зовут Джим, меня — Нейтан.

Это легко забывалось в свистопляске, захлестнувшей с момента, как он ответил на проклятое письмо, приехал в эту глушь, почувствовав странную тоску, странную ответственность, которую не мог объяснить. Он видел разруху, видел тощих селян, и был в этом не повинен — но осознавал, что должен что-то изменить. Вмешаться, все исправить.

«Комплекс героя, — говорил когда-то Джим, после очередной вылазки подпиравший стену в таверне и порицающе мотавший головой. — Он тебя сгубит».

И Нейтан понимал: да, сгубит. Знал это по первым смертям, по комарам размером с хорошего такого шмеля. С ними легко разобраться, подсказывал глубокий голос в голове — приди в багровый двор. Избавь человечество от напасти (в которой виноват я сам, но буду говорить об этом тоном, будто все — само собой разумеющееся).

И Нейтан пришел со своими наймитами, ожидая чего угодно после Барона, Виконта. Но увидел не толпу прислужников, не повисших от потолка трупов в коконах — а женщину, человеком быть переставшую. И множество людей рядом с ней — оплавленных, как воск, раздутых и жадно пожирающих куски склизкой плоти. Их дряблые, не прикрытые тканью или доспехами животы — и вовсе круглые, точно они на сносях, не важно мужчина или женщина. Внизу же, у пупка, виднелись прорвы мелких вмятин, какие были у Крокодила. У Барона. У Виконта.

Кажется, пару жертв наследник даже узнал. Весталка, которую утащили в один из походов; она рычала зверем, упираясь пятками и локтями в землю, крутила головой, как умалишенная, пытаясь раскрыть лоно, родить на свет еще больше чудовищ, что сейчас — судя по ходуном идущему животу — раздирали когтями ее изнутри.

Мародерка же, видимо, уже успела породить несколько сотен комарищ. Она лежала сломанной куколкой — и то, что осталось ниже ее пупка, сложно было назвать женским тазом, человеческими ногами.

Скорее кровавым месивом.

Нейтан помнил подступившую к горлу тошноту.

Помнил и смех Графини — искрящий, звенящий. Еще лучше — то, как холод от знакомости этого смешка прошелся по его позвоночнику.

Убей, исступленно приказывал предок в его бедной голове. Убей-убей-убей.

Это заняло долгие часы, может даже целую вечность — но они ее одолели. Обложили после боя раздувшееся тело бревнами, сожгли, стараясь забыть предсмертный крик, заставивший содрогнуться землю, а полных паразитов людей — закричать в едином вопле агонии.

Кто ты, задавался вопросом Нейтан. Кем была, как такой стала?

Ответа, разумеется, не получая.

С этим воспоминанием сон окончательно покинул наследника, и он со вздохом поднялся с постели. Подошел к широким стеллажам, полным книг его предка, в очередной раз надеясь найти что-то; ведь чутье, банальная логика подсказывали: это поместье — отстроенные домики, зарумянившиеся люди, получившие надежду, — жило над чем-то, что венами распространялось вглубь грунта, вглубь земель. Что заставляло одних от «осознания» пускать слюни с уголка губ да глядеть куда-то в пустоту перед собой, а других — ежиться в благословенном ужасе.

Или… становиться Графиней. Чем-то похожим на нее, может быть.

Нейтан перерыл все библиотеки предка, понимая: что-то не так. Тот должен был оставить больше информации, чем клочок пергамента и два десятка книг по геральдике, но наследник не находил ничего. Искал из раза в раз, перечитывал зашифрованные записки десятками разных способов — и не отыскивал ответа. Посылал людей в руины за бумагами, за книжными стеллажами — но результатом были лишь дневники тех, кто приходил… раньше? И тоже пытался остановить нечто, бурлящее под поместьем?

Вопросов в десятки раз больше, чем ответов. Каждая деталь в округе была неправильной, каждая новость перечеркивала десяток предыдущих. Заставляя думать все заново, предполагать заново.

Кажется, наследник и сам потихоньку начинал сходить с ума…

— Опять не спим?

Нейтан вздрогнул от чужого шелестящего голоса, глянув в сторону постели. Наемник лениво зевал, даже не пытаясь прикрыть наготу; лежал на кровати ленивым кошаком, знай его и наглаживай.

— Не спится, — отмахнулся наследник, но его любовник лишь фыркнул. Поднялся, прошелся по каменному полу голыми пятками — и вцепился Нейтану в запястье мертвой хваткой, потянув в сторону развороченной постели.

— От того, что ты в десятитысячный раз перечитаешь дневник своего старпера, эта херь более понятной не станет.

Нейтан не хотел этого признавать. Все иррациональное когда-то должно войти в пазы, стать объяснимым. Эти круги с тремя вертикальными полосками, которые он находил на культистских одеждах, на их собственном гербе — они должно чем-то… объясняться.

Хоть чем-то.

— Это может спасти ваши жизни, Джим.

— Слушай, дорогой мой. — Наемник почти печально фыркнул, повалив Нейтана в постель и внаглую усевшись на его бедрах. — Ты собираешься отправить меня в сам ад с женщиной, что из куска древесины с трутовиком умудрилась сделать подсвечник для чтения святых Псалмов. И с двумя товарищами, про которых уже поговаривают, что они в своих доспехах и нужду справляют — настолько редко их снимают. Ты правда думаешь, что мы с чем-то не справимся?

Нейтан смотрел на чужие чуть растрепанные каштановые волосы, думая, что боится. Те крохи информации, принесенные выжившими с первого похода крестоносцами; те обрывки, полученные с библиотеки. Каждый из них говорил: чем глубже — тем опаснее, не поясняя деталей. Не давая приготовить людей к грядущему.

Нейтан печально вздыхал, прикрывая глаза и чувствуя ладонь Джима на своем плече. После — на щеке, и то, как наемник бодался ему в лоб.

— Неизвестность пугает, — согласился тот с мыслями наследника, явно читая их на будто постаревшем лице, — но мы еще страшнее, Нейтан. Мы — пламя.

И с усмешкой поцеловал своего любовника, чуть прогнувшись в талии, — так, как умел только он. С напором, невозможно чувственно и притом ни к чему не обязывая. Будто Нейтан мог отстраниться в любой момент, отвернуться, указать на дверь — и наемник бы ушел, забыв об этой интрижке, как о дурном наваждении.

Но Нейтан никогда так не поступал. Цеплялся за этого человека, как за соломинку — и Джим с ним. Был его тенью, его чемпионом.

Странная роль, но ему подходящая.

Отстранившись, наемник и вовсе фыркнул, уткнувшись Нейту лбом в плечо, позволив себя обнять. Позволив Нейтану почувствовать, как тепло и странное спокойствие от чужой уверенности нагоняли умиротворение, сонливость.

— Мы выжжем эту срань дотла, Нейт. — Тихим хмыком, натягивая на них обоих покрывало. — Чем бы она ни была. И спасем мирок, раз уж твой дед так напортачил.

Да, думал Нейтан в последние уже разморенные секунды, обнимая наемника поперек талии, утыкаясь носом в чужой висок.

Спасем.

И заставим этот голос в моей голове заткнуться.


End file.
